


The Magical Etta James

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Old Soul [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean x Tammy, Sam x Tammy
Series: Old Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Magical Etta James

Once back at the bunker, they all went their own ways. Each of them were sore, tired, and wanting their space. Words didn’t need to be exchanged, a silent agreement among them. Laundry could wait for now, none of them being in a rush to deal with the triviality of housework.

Dean shuffled to the kitchen to grab a beer before retreating to his room, putting on his headphones. The music was good for drowning out his thoughts as the cool beverage helped him to relax.

Sam made his way to the library, wanting to get lost in the comfort of being surrounded by knowledge. He had the books completely filed in a cabinet, and now he wanted to make a seperate list for quick monster references. It gave him something to focus on, and distract him from whatever was lingering from the hunt.

Tammy? Tammy slowly wandered the halls, taking the longest way possible back to her room. While she didn’t set out to do that, she let her feet lead the way. Her eyes took in little details of the bunker, her fingers tracing tiny blemishes along the way. This was home, and every little bit comforted her. A small smile played on her lips as she thought back over the memories that these walls housed. The laughter, the pranks, even the fights made her feel safe. Because at the end of the day, she could crawl into bed with one of two amazing men, and know she was loved. Because they could make their way to her room, and know the same.

The doorknob held a coolness as she wrapped her fingers around it before opening her bedroom door. Stepping in, she gently closed the door behind her, setting her bag on the floor to her left. Using her toes, she slipped her shoes off, kicking them off to the side. Order wasn’t on her mind right then. Pulling off her coat, she tossed it over her bag, reached in her shirt, pulled off her bra and rolled her shoulders. “Home.” She sighed contently, crawling up her bed. Not some bed that who knew how many strangers slept on. Not some bed in some random town in some state hours away. Her bed.

Lying on her back, she shimmied out of her jeans, kicking them off the end of the bed. Letting out a content sigh, she stretched her entire body before getting comfortable. Reaching to her nightstand, she grabbed her headphones and put them on before plugging them into her phone. There was no scrolling to read names until one jumped out at her.

Tammy knew exactly who she wanted to hear. Etta James. The Etta James. The magical Etta James.

Finding her playlist, she clicked play, closing her eyes as the music began. Hearing the words to ‘At last’, Tammy hummed along, feeling herself slowly relax. Her stress began to melt away as she lost herself in the vocals, Etta’s voice like a hot shower for the heart and soul.

* * *

They had been home a few hours when Dean decided to head to Tammy’s room and see if he could lay with her. He’d had his alone time, and now all he wanted was to curl up with his girlfriend and soak in the scent of her shampoo, the way his cologne, and Sammy’s seemed to always linger on her skin. No matter how long it was since they last held her. It was there, as if it always had been. Licking his lips, he tapped his knuckles on her door. As he stood there in a t-shirt and lounge pants, he sighed. Knocking once more, he turned the knob and peeked in.

Dean smiled softly at how peaceful she looked and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Pulling his shirt off over his head, he tossed it to land with her jeans and crawled up the bed to hold her.

Feeling the bed move, Tammy blinked sleepily. “Dean?” She yawned, pulling her headphones off. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sweetheart.” He nodded, kissing her forehead. “Just…Just wanted to see if I could get some time with you.” Dean told her softly.

Giving him a small smile, she stopped her music and set it on the nightstand. “Of course you can.” She told him, wrapping herself around him, making him chuckle lightly. “So warm.” She mused.

“What were you listening to?” He asked once they were situated.

“The marvelous Etta James.” Tammy told him. “Her voice is magic.”

Dean smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Put her back on. No headphones.” He told her softly.

“You sure? She isn’t your usual type of music.” Tammy looked up at him. Earning a nod in return, she kissed his jaw before grabbing her phone. Unplugging her headphones, she hit play and set it down again.

Sam was passing by, drying his hair, when he heard her voice. Smiling to himself, he continued walking, the voice of Etta James growing softer and softer as he moved away from Tammy’s door. He found himself humming the song before long, making him chuckle.

_At last_  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

_Oh yeah yeah_  
At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

_Oh yeah yeah_  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine…

_At Last_


End file.
